halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meat and Taters/My Diary
Haha I loved Sex-Ed earlier this year. We watched a video of the birth process. And, since our teacher was a prankster straight outta college, he played again, and again, slow motion, slow motion reverse, and then again. I thought it was funny as hell since I looked away to absorb everyone's chaotic disgust. HAHAHA! [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna punch you in the face. loljk, like mai new sig? Yeah, it's cool. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Lifting weights at such a young age is frowned upon, it destroys your growth plates. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Maybe, I just do it though. It's a good stress releiver :) [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Especially working off that unfair hating of Vetrean Users and Ajax... Mmhmm. You know this page isn't for you to make smart comments. In fact I'd rather you not leave messages here. Honestly I hate nobody, even old Ajax. I just hate when they make fun of other people. Perhaps I just work out to releive stress and maintain a good fitness level. You should try it. One a more serious note, please don't leave a comment unless there's a reason other than to bash me. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Good idea. Too bad I am too busy with Soccer to lift 'em. On regard to the other rhingy, In fact, I'll just go to the IRC and talk. LOL soccer xD kk I'll be blunt: I don't care where you go. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll be blunt-er. I couldn't care less if you left. The idea you instilled in SWK and others is bad. Look at what SWK did to get banned for a while? Thats negitive respnce to you attempting to bcome an Admin. I never instilled anything in her head, she did that herself. I didn't want her to do it. Seriously, she was just a supporter of mine. I will never think less of her either, no matter what anyone tells me. Oh and Obama doesn't suck. First black president who inspired his entire nation and more > halo fanon user insulting him ;P [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Rall, weight lifting doesn't mess with your growth plates... -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) MaT, mind telling me where your getting Obama from, I've seen nothing on him in this talk page. Sorry about interrupting to say something pointless, but I find that Obama won't make a great president. ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] < !-- Obama sucks! Nah nah na Nah na! You can't read this! :P --> SPARTAN-118 typed that and I was ''very offended. President Barack Obama is a symol to all who say it can't be done that it can indeed be done. He is a hero to me and I don't care what any of you say. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it's yet to be seen if he actually can do all he's promised, but hey... I can see where this is going. Please, no politics. Alright, a few things that should be pointed out. George W. Bush did not cause this recession, neither did Obama. This has been in the making sense the years of George H. W. Bush and Clinton. I may not like Bush for a variety of reasons, but the recession cannot be blamed on him, he was just the unlucky sucker who got it dropped in his lap, and Obama is the one who has to fix it. Alright. ALL OF YOU STOP POSTING THIS IS THE 16th FREKIN EDIT CONFLICT I'VE DEAL WITH SO FAR!!!! [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) lol. I'm black and I hate Obama with a passion. His election is a direct contradition of MLK's dream, for one thing, and in addition, Bush didn't cause this recession. It's been in the works for a while. lol. I may not be the biggest fan of OIF, but, I believe that it was necessary and that we're doing a lot of good in Iraq right now, as well as a lot of good in Afghanistan with OEF. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC)